Amy's Chance
by fortheloveofstories99
Summary: Amy's friends have all been blown away by a bomb after the battle for Mobius, but once Amy teams up with Rouge and Cream,she thinks nothing can stop them.Can Amy prove she's strong enough and be able to earn the respect and love of her beloved boy?
1. I Wanna Save With Somebody

**Hello~!**

**This is just a repost of a story I made in 2007. It was so disturbing grammar-wise and many sentences got words taken out, I couldn't bare to look at it any longer. I finished maybe three or four chapters when I originally did it. I put tis up mostly for nostaligia reasons, since this was my first fic. Please don't critisize if you don't like it, I barely touched the original document. But enjoy!**

* * *

Amy stepped inside the cream-colored door. It was a bright September day on Mobius. She walked in the laundry room, set down her backpack, and took off her Ugg boots. Her hammer leaned up against the washing machine, and she carefully picked it up and walked into the kitchen. "Amy, you got a phone call from Cream" said her mom.

"'Kay, I'll call her back in a minute." Amy said. She ran upstairs and quickly opened her door, set down her hammer, and went to her red laptop. She checked her email but had none. She sighed then flopped on her pink and red bed and picked up her phone to dial Cream 's number. Cream was her best friend and the only person whom she found after the Mobius battle. Amy thought about it. Three years ago she had more than just Cream as her friend. They were Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles (Tails as her friends called her) Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna. Sonic was a blue hedgehog whom Amy met when she was six. She was always seen following him because when she was younger she had a crush on him. Tails was a small fox that was the same age as Amy. She had been one of Amy's other good friend and was gifted with two tails that enabled her to fly. Knuckles was a red hothead echidna who was always being fooled; he was not one of Amy's good friends, but a good teammate nonetheless.

And then there was the enemy, Eggman. Eggman was an evil genius who had been torturing people in order to rule the planet. When Amy was little Eggman kidnapped her. Sonic saved her and ever since she loved him. When she lived on Mobius long ago Eggman made everyone robots. Once finished saving Mobius, Sonic left for a short time to Earth which was colliding into Mobius with Knuckles, Tails, Cream, herself, and a few others to save the colliding planets. Of course Eggman followed and tried to take over Earth many times. Once destroying Eggman, they all returned to a now peaceful Mobius. But lots of his robots were leftover there. They all did everything they could to stop them. In the end, with only one left, the robot let out a bomb that Sonic threw into a deserted forest; the blast was so powerful it threw them all far away. Luckily, Amy found Cream and they both found their way home. Ever since the event they've been searching for a way to find everyone.

"Hello?" said a sweet voice from across the phone.

"Cream, hi!" said Amy. "You called?"

"Oh, Amy!" said Cream. "I have some great news!" Amy's heart skipped a beat. Had Cream found Sonic? Tails had a computer that always tracked where they all were. After the explosion Cream and Amy found the computer in Tails's workshop, but when they used it, it couldn't find them. So ever since then they went to the workshop and checked to see if anything came up." Amy, come over my house and I'll explain."

"Okay!" said Amy before hanging up the phone. She quickly picked up her hammer and ran out of her room. She never left home without her hammer; when the explosion occurred, her hammer was blown away. It was her most prized possession and she was devastated when she lost it. Cream realized this and got her a new one for her birthday. It was even bigger than her old one but it looked like a hammer used to pound in nails. It was the best gift she had ever gotten.

"Bye Mom going to Cream's!" said Amy.

"Ok, be back before dinner!" said Amy's mom. "Oh, wait Amy. Take these berries with you as a snack."

"Thanks, Mom" said Amy while she stuffed the berries in her pocket, rushed out the front door and raced up her block. Cream lived up her street with her mother, Vanilla. Amy ran up their walkway and gently yet quickly knocked on the door.

"Oh, Amy! What a pleasant surprise!" said Vanilla. "Please, come in! Cream is in her room." Their house smelled strongly of lit vanilla scented candles. Cream's house was always very neat and organized. Amy rushed down their hallway and busted into Cream's room.

"Oops, sorry Cream" Amy said.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Cream said. She was sitting at her desk in her yellow tutu dress and matching yellow boots looking at her computer. "Amy, I need to tell you something important." This was the news Amy was dying to hear. Cream looked up at her. "I found someone."

"WHO?" Amy shouted. There was a pause.

"I found Rouge. You remember…Rouge the Bat?" Amy's heart stopped beating fast. Rouge? Not that she disliked her but…what about Sonic? Rouge was a sassy older bat whom Amy was in acquaintance with. She once worked for Eggman but was usually good; she also disappeared.

"Really?" Amy said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yeah, look!" she said, pointing to her computer screen. Sure enough, there was a purple dot moving around on the screen. Two weeks ago, Amy and Cream had found a way to hook up their computers to Tails's. "She's located in the underground mines of Mobius.

We need to find her. Maybe she knows where the others went."

"Yeah!" said Amy with newfound excitement. "How far away is it?"

"It's located under the forest behind Tails's workshop which is five miles away. As for where she is in there, that's a mystery." Cream said.

"Let's go!" Amy said, grabbing her hammer.

"Well, first we have to ask our parents, Amy" Cream said, thinking logically.

"Ok." said Amy. Amy and Cream ran out Cream's door and explained the situation to her mom.

"You found her? Oh, how wonderful! You girls really know what you're doing." The girls smiled at each other. "But it's not up to me, Amy. You have to call your mother." Amy's smile faded.

"Uh, ok." She picked up the phone and called her mom. "Mom, I've got some great news! We found Rouge!"

"Rouge? Amy this is wonderful!" said her mom.

"But mom, we need to go rescue her. She's in an underground mine in back of Tails's house oh, can I go please?" Amy said.

"Well…ok. But don't stay out too long and come home before nine. Cream can come over."

"Oh, thank you mom!" said Amy.

"Be safe, ok?"

"Ok, I love you mom. Bye. Come on Cream! We gotta get some shovels!" said Amy.

"Ok!" They both ran out into Cream's shed.

"I love you, dear. Please be good!" said Vanilla.

"Ok mom!" said Cream. Amy and Cream gathered up all the shovels and pick axes they could find and headed out. As soon as they were in the forest it was about four.

"Ok, let's dig!" said Amy. Just then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Cream had already started digging. "Ahhh!" Amy shouted.

"What? What is it?" Cream said.

"Look, it's a giant hole!" said Amy. Both girls ran over.

"Wow, I wonder how deep it is." said Cream, leaning over the edge.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out" said Amy. And with that she grabbed her hammer in one hand and Cream's hand in the other and jumped down into the hole. It was deeper than Amy had thought.

"AHHHHH!" they both screamed. Just as they were about to hit the ground Cream flapped her ears as fast as they would go, and soon they were floating. Amy had her eyes closed as Cream lowered them to the ground.

"Amy!Amy!" Cream said. Amy opened her eyes and looked around.

"We're...we're alive?"

"Yes Amy! Because I saved us! We could have been killed!" Cream said, a slight anger in her tone. "Please promise me you'll be more careful next time."

"I'm sorry, Cream. You're right. I'll be more careful next time." said Amy.

"Ok now we have to look for Rouge" said Cream. Amy nodded her head in agreement and their search began. "Oh, wait Amy. We should leave something on the floor so we know where we've been!" said Cream.

"Good idea, Cream. And I have the perfect thing" said Amy, pulling out the berries her mom gave her. As they walked she dropped them, one at a time.

...

After an hour of searching, Amy was getting tired.

"My feet hurt like crazy. Cream, why don't we take a break?"

"That sounds great" said Cream, rubbing her own feet. Just then, some small crumpling wall pieces fell on Amy's head.

"Hey what the heck was that?" said Amy as she looked up. Above her was a pick axe stuck in the wall with some cloth stuck to it. As Amy and Cream looked at it, they noticed something shiny to their right. As they looked they saw a line of gems leading somewhere. "Those have got to be Rouge's gems"

"Let's follow them!" said Cream. The two girls sprinted off, only to run into an incredibly large and beautiful gem. Rouge was standing beside it, in awe of its beauty. "Rouge!" Cream ran up to her to hug her. Rouge, still looking at the gem, kicked her back. "Ohhh!" Cream yelled as she fell to the ground. Amy was enraged.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Amy shouted, getting close to Rouge. But Rouge, now facing Amy, started spinning around and then she flew up and dive-bombed Amy while still spinning. "Owwwww!" Amy yelled as crashed into the floor.

"Rouge, please stop!" cried Cream, running in front of Amy. As Rouge stepped into the light Amy and Cream could clearly see her; her teal blue eye shadow glittered in the light. She had on a green tank-top with brown shorts that had a yellow tie tied around the waist along with a cloth bag. She had gloves that looked like Amy's and bright pink lipstick on. But something was different about her. The gem seemed to be releasing energy on Rouge; her eyes glowed green and her face was blank. She leapt up in the air and once again came spinning down on Amy, who was still on the ground. Just as she was about to be hit, Cream shielded her and was blown backwards. Amy then got up with her hammer in hand and looked at Cream.

"Cream...oh, YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!" Amy yelled her hammer high in the air. As she was running at Rouge, she glowed white. She started levitating in the air, aimed at Rouge, and hit her with her hammer. Rouge fell backwards and crashed into the gem.

"Amy...h-help." Rouge said as her eyes turned teal.

"Rouge...what's wrong?" Amy said. Her eyes turned green again. Cream got up and Amy looked back. "Cream, please leave this to me."

"Amy...wha...?"Cream said, staring at Amy's new white appearence.

"I don't know! Just stay there though." Cream nodded her head and Amy took off. "Hm..." Amy thought. _"Rouge knocking into the crystal freed her…"_Amy's eyes lit up. _"It's the crystal!"_

"I've gotta destroy it!" said Amy, rushing toward the gem. She raised her hammer to smash it, but Rouge stepped in front of her as she was about to hit it and was blown back into the gem. Her eyes turned back.

"Amy...don't hold back." Rouge said in a raspy voice before reverting back. Amy nodded her head and attempted to smash it again, but was once again blocked by Rouge. Amy raised her hammer in the air and prepared to hit Rouge, but Rouge grabbed it. Amy gasped as Rouge lifted her into the air and started spinning her. But Amy was a quicker thinker. She let go of her hammer and sent Rouge flying into the back of the cave. Amy flew over to get her hammer, but when she grabbed it, it glowed and dragged Amy to the crystal.

"Amy!" Cream called out "Its part of your super form! Super...Hammer maybe? But you have to use it Amy!" Amy nodded and raised her hammer in the air only to have it stolen by Rouge.

"My...my hammer!" Amy cried as Rouge lifted the hammer and hit Amy into the ground.

"Amy! Amy, I'm sorry but I have to help! Ok?" Cream said.

"My...my hammer...I can't...fight...without it."

"Amy, you have to!" Cream cried as Rouge was about to hit them. Cream picked up Amy and flew up. Rouge aimed at them again but Cream dodged her. "Amy...please!" Cream begged; as she said that, Rouge hit Cream hard. "Yaaaaaaa!" Cream cried as she fell to the ground.

"Cream...I-I will!" said Amy, looking at her fallen friend. Amy flew up in the air and started running sideways on the cave walls with Rouge flying in the middle. Amy was running so fast it made a tornado that captured Rouge. As soon as Rouge was released Amy jumped off the cave wall and aimed her foot at Rouge. She successfully hit her and Rouge was sent back into the cave wall. Amy once again quickly retrieved her hammer and went over to the gem. She raised it in the air and smashed the gem into millions of pieces. As Amy landed on the ground, she turned pink again and rushed over to Rouge. "Rouge! Rouge! Are you ok? Rouge!" Amy grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook her; then she remembered Cream. She picked up Rouge and walked as fast as she could towards Cream. She set them down next to each other. "What...what do I do?" she said as she cried to herself.

"A-Amy?" said Rouge picking herself up a little with her arms.

"Rouge! Oh my gosh I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Seriously, you thought you could really hurt me?" she said with a half smile before falling back down. Amy also smiled a half smile and sat down. Until they woke up, she couldn't get up that hole. She decided to sleep; her mom would probably worry about her, but she would explain tomorrow.

* * *

**So there it is! I also forgot to mention, unless there is an INSANE amount of reviews, I don't plan on updating past the chapters I had already originally created. Again, mostly for nostalgia. But, if you think it was good, please do review. Thank you!**


	2. The Revelation

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! The updates will be quick seeing as it is summer...and I am just lounging around today.**

* * *

Amy woke up to the crackling of a fire.

"Well look who decided to join us" said Rouge.

"You guys are ok!" said Amy.

"Yeah, we're just peachy" said Rouge.

"Rouge, what happened to you?" asked Cream, referring to the fight before.

"That's what I was gonna ask" said Amy "And where have you been?"

"Well, here's the story." Rouge started "After the bomb exploded, I was blown into this forest. While I was finding my way out, I noticed a glow coming from the ground. So I marked the place with a hole and then found an opening in the trees and flew out. I went into town and bought a pick ax and shovel and went back. The strange thing was that there were already millions of tunnels down here. So I searched and found hundreds of jewels; but one day I was getting this gem out of the wall with my pick axe when I saw a green glow coming from the right as I was about to get it out. So I stuck my axe to the wall but accidentally caught my waist bag full of gems to the wall without knowing. I started flying and it ripped off, making all my jewels fall.

But I kept walking towards it. When I got there I was amazed. I went up to it. That's when my mind went blank. I was forced to take gems from the forest and bring them to it, which it absorbed. And every time it absorbed them it grew bigger. It got me to get one of the Chaos Emeralds, which is why you might have turned super" she said. "It kept me in a trance for a year until you guys came. So...I guess I owe you a thanks. So...thanks" she finished. Amy suddenly jumped up.

"Wait...so you mean an emerald is in here?"

"Oh,right" Rouge walked over to the shattered crystal and picked it up. "Here it is."

"Woah, thanks" Amy said, holding the emerald.

"Now we have to get out of here!" said Cream. "Our moms are probably worried sick about us!"

"Our...moms?" stuttered Rouge "I-I haven't seen my mom since..." tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, Rouge...how sad!" Cream said, tears in her eyes too.

"Where do you live?" asked Amy.

"5543 Night Sonar Lane" she said.

"That's where we live!" Cream said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Amy "Lets go home."

An hour later Amy, Cream, and Rouge walked in Amy's front door, badly beaten and bruised. "Mom!" Amy called out. She heard footsteps running over.

"Amy! Oh Amy! Where have you been?" she said crying. "You girls!What happened to-"she stopped. "Rouge...Rouge, you've been gone for so long!" Amy's mom cried and wrapped her arms around Rouge.

"Yeah mom. We get it. Rouge is back but...we have to take her to her mom. We'll explain later!" Amy's mom nodded her head and let them out. They ran out the front door and up the street. Rouge started flying up in the air faster than either of them could run. She landed in front of a purple door and carefully knocked on it. By the time Amy and Cream caught up, an older beautiful bat came to the door. She looked just like Rouge except had longer hair, an orange tummy-top and black sweatpants.

"Rouge..." her eyes welled with tears.

"Mom." Rouge whispered. They both broke out into tears. "Oh,mom! I-I missed you so much!"

"I never stopped thinking about you!" her mom said, hugging her. Rouge's mom looked up." You-you found her" she said. "You two girls are...are so...I can't put it into words" she ran over and hugged them. "Please...I would be honored if you two would stay over tonight" she said.

"First we have to go talk to our parents about where we've been." Amy said.

"I'll cover any trouble you get in" said Rouge's mom. "Amy and Cream smiled as all four of them went to Amy's house.

...

"So that's what happened" Amy finished.

"You girls are so brave!" said Cream's mom, who had come over earlier.

"So we aren't in trouble?" said Amy.

"Far from it!" said her mom.

"I think they deserve a reward!" said Rouge's mom, looking at the other mothers. They nodded.

"Now you girls go in Amy's room while we talk it over" said Vanilla. The girls walked into Amy's room and sat down on her bed.

"Nice room" said Rouge, looking around. "Almost as nice as mine" she added with a wink. Amy made a face.

"Rouge, I have a question" Cream said.

"Yeah?" Rouge replied.

"Well...do you know where Sonic and the others are?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that" she said. "Yeah...well, as we were about to be blown away Shadow and I grabbed hands-"she was broken short by little giggles from Amy. "Oh, shut up! Like I don't know that you like Sonic! Like EVERYONE doesn't know that!" she said. Amy folded her hands and looked away."-Anyways, we held hands and he told me that no matter where he landed he would find Dr. Eggman's lab, destroy it, then find me" she said.

"So that's where Shadow is!" said Cream.

"But where is Eggman's lab?" Amy questioned.

"Oh,please. I've been there so many times I could be a tour guide" said Rouge.

"But what I can't understand is why Rouge suddenly came onto the screen" said Amy, referring to Tails's computer.

"Dunno, don't care" said Rouge.

"So, you'll take us there?" said Cream.

"Sure, why not?" said Rouge. As she finished, all their moms came in and sat on Amy's bed.

"Girls," started Amy's mom "there's something we need to tell you."

"What?" said Amy. Amy's mom nodded to Rouge's mom.

"Well, see, you girls were very brave today." Rouge's mom said "And it reminded us all of when we were young." Amy stared at Rouge and Cream, who both shrugged in reply. "When we were young, we were a fighting team together" she said. Amy gasped at Rouge and Cream who had their mouths wide open. "We were called Team Tridread. When first stated to rule, people got in teams to fight him. Like the original Freedom Fighters. But we made our own. Just us three" she paused and nodded to Cream's mom.

"Our moms protested against it, but we did it anyway. We won many awards and were recognized everywhere" she finished.

"But if you were a team, why did you break up?" Rouge asked.

"We were all older and wanted to go separate ways" said Amy's mom "Funny we ended up meeting again."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Cream questioned.

"Because," said Rouge's mom "We thought if we told you too early that you would all want to make a team yourself."

"But the real reason we told you this," said Vanilla "is because we wanted to give you these" she gestured towards Amy's mom. She had a smile on her face as she pulled out three wristwatches. "Uh, what are these?" Amy asked, glancing at the watch she had just accepted.

"Glad you asked" said Rouge's mom with a cocky smile. She grabbed Rouge's watch and pressed a red button that projected a hologram of blue boots. She quickly pressed the red button again fourteen times reveling multiple gizmos and gadgets. The girls all gaped at it.

"See, when we were young we invented all kinds of things," Amy's mom giggled "like this. It is called a Wrister. It has over thirty gadgets ranging from a pair of super-speed boots to hover boards"

"Seriously?" said Amy. She jumped up, pressed the red button five times and the hologram reveled a ray gun. She materialized it. "What's this?" she asked.

"That," began her mom "that is a Mind Switcher. Be VERY careful with it. If it falls into the wrong hands, it could be very dangerous" Amy smiled slyly and pointed and fired it at Rouge. Everything went blank. Her eyes closed and she fell back. When she got up again she was looking at herself. She looked down and realized she was Rouge. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" she said.

"God, what am I wearing? This is not cool!" said Rouge, looking over Amy's clothes. Amy smirked.

"Oh, hey guys." she said, using her best Rouge impression. "Aren't I so pretty and better than everyone else? Oh, I just loooove me!" she said, hugging herself. Cream giggled.

"Humph!" said Rouge. "You think that's an insult? Well try this on for size!" she said. "My hammer my hammer!" she squealed, impersonating Amy. "Oh Sonic, how I love you!"

"Ok girls, that's enough" said Rouge's mom, switching them back.

"Girls, we realize that we have been cautious with you, but from now on we'll let you have more freedom and travel. But only if you stay together" said Amy's mom. Cream jumped up.

"Hey, you guys! That sounds like a perfect opportunity to make a team!" she said.

"Great idea!" Amy said. She glanced at Rouge.

"Oh, fine!"

"Yeah! And let's be team Tridread...like our moms!" Amy said.

"Yeah!" Cream said.

"Whatever" Rouge said.

"So we can find our friends?" Amy asked her mom.

"Absolutely. Just stay in touch and come back when you find them"she said. Amy bubbled with excitement.

"So what are we waiting for?" she said "Let's pack our bags!"

* * *

**And that's my second chapter! Again, ignore childish names for things, I was in 6th grade or so haha. Well, please review! **


	3. A Mansion to Hang In

Chapter Three: A Mansion to Hang In

"Yeah!" said Rouge as she gracefully jumped off the diving board in time to the music. Amy used her hammer to mimic the singer's voice in a mic. Cream flew up in the air and giggled as she landed in the pool in Rouge's backyard. They were going to start looking for everyone tomorrow after they spent the night at Rouge's mansion. It had its own outdoor pool with a basketball court, a pool with a waterfall, an island in the middle, a water slide, and TVs. The music was still blaring loud when Amy jumped off the waterfall into the pool.

"Rouge, your house is ah-mazing!" said Amy.

"Yeah, I know" Rouge said as she surfaced. She climbed onto a floating pool chair. Cream was busy jumping on the water trampoline.

"Time for DUNKING!" Amy exclaimed as she pushed Rouge out of her chair and dunked her into the water. Amy laughed.

"Ha ha ha. So funny. Especially when I dunk YOU!" she said with a sly smile on her face. Amy screamed and laughed as she tried to swim away. Amy was a fast swimmer and Rouge knew it. She flew up in the air and landed in front of Amy. Amy tried to get away but Rouge grabbed her and dunked her. Amy came to the surface and rested on the island. "Hey,you guys wanna go ice-skating?" Rouge asked.

"Ice-skating?" Cream stopped jumping. "Where?"

"Where? In my house, duh!" she said. Amy and Cream stared in amazement at each other as they followed Rouge inside. She led them through the automated kitchen, down the golden hall, and down a flight of stairs.

"Oh...my...GOSH!" said Amy and Cream at the same time. They were standing in front of a glass pool table, giant fountain, indoor ice staking rink, an arcade, trampoline, and fish pond. Their expressions were priceless ,so Rouge snapped a picture. Immediately Amy and Cream bolted around the basement, scampering from one thing to the next.

...

"So, havin' fun?" Rouge asked, while laying on her water sleeping bag.

"Uh,DUH!" said Amy.

"Your house is so nice!" said Cream.

"Yeah,thanks" said Rouge. They were lying in water-sleeping bags on the top floor of Rouge's house. It was a rooftop garden that had flowers and trees of all sorts growing from the ground. It was surrounded by see-through glass, which could, with the press of a button, retract. As everyone was getting settled, Amy arose out of her water-sleeping bag and sat halfway up with a flashlight in her hand. She turned it on and moved it to her face so the light was reflecting on it.

"Now it's time for...TRUTH OR DARE!" she said.

"Ok, but let me close and lock it so no one sees us"said Rouge as she got up. She ran over to the control panel on the wall and brought up the glass wall. Then she pressed a second button and an iron wall came over the first wall. "It's so no one can see our dares...or hear them!" she added. "It's sound proof so even my mom can't hear. Thank goodness."

"Ok who's first?" Amy asked once Rouge had settled.

"Well why don't you? I mean you are the one that suggested it" snapped Rouge. Amy pouted for a moment then nodded her head.

"Ok Amy. Truth or Dare?" asked Rouge.

"Um, truth" she said bravely.

"Ok. Um,let me think...oh, I've got a good one!" she said. "Would you, if they were dying, save Cream or Sonic?" she said. Amy froze.

"Rouge? What kind of question is that?" said Cream "I mean, Amy wouldn't let either of us die and she can't choose between us!" Amy was grateful that Cream had spoken up. She couldn't bare if either one of them died and she couldn't choose. But in the back of her mind, she knew who.

"Whatever, I would have chosen both." Rouge said slyly. Amy stared at her for a second. "Ok, you Chicken Pass so you get dare" she said. "Next time we see Sonic, in front of him you must..."Amy didn't want to hear the rest. "You must switch bodies with me" she finished. Amy was happy that she didn't want her to do something now. Hopefully she would just forget. But she knew this night was far from over.

"Ok Rouge...that only means it's your time" Amy said with a smirk.

"Ok what lame thing could you possibly come up with."

"Well...first...Truth or Dare?"

"Umm...truth."

"Hm...chicken" Amy coughed.

"What do you mean, Ay-me?"

"Oh...um nothing..."Amy smiled.

"Fine." Rouge said.

Amy giggled. "Well...first you have to open the window."

"Whatever" she got up and flipped it on.

"Ok...on your Wrister there is a megaphone. Get it out and say Shadow in it."

"That's so...lame" Rouge sighed. She flipped to the megaphone. "Shadow" she whispered into it. It made no sound. Amy noticed she blushed when she did this. So did Cream. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Ok...now say into it...I totally love you and want you!" Amy belted into laughter. Cream managed to suppress all of it except a few giggles, but her bright eyes said it all.

"What the heck? What's it gonna do?" Rouge shouted.

"Oh...you'll see..."Amy said.

"Well...NO WAY. Tell me what it does!" Rouge said.

"Chi-ken" Amy said.

"Oh my gosh you are so annoying! Fine. I totally love you and want you." she finished quickly.

Cream let it all out. Rouge smiled evilly at her. She stopped.

"Cream...you've been awfully...quiet" she growled "Face the truth...or a dare" Rouge said.

"Ummm, well I think I will do a truth, please."

"What is your biggest secret?"

"Uh...well it's sort of um..." Cream tried.

"It's ok we won't laugh" said Amy.

"Or we'll try not to!" said Rouge. Amy made a nasty face at her.

Cream took a deep breath. "Well...I used to kind of admire...um...Knuckles." Amy and Rouge stared at her for a minute, and then looked at each other. Then laughed.

"Awwhh" Amy managed to get out. Cream blushed. So the rest of the night they spent talking about their mission and having fun. The next day would be peril.


End file.
